Tears of an Immortal
by Princess Serene
Summary: Immortality has always been sought after and theorized about for years. All throughout time humans have searched and researched for the “elixir of life” or the fountain of youth. What they do not know is that immortality isn’t all that it’s worked up to b
1. She's Dead, You're Sister is Dead

**Tears of an Immortal - By Serene Draco**

Immortality has always been sought after and theorized about for years. All throughout time humans have searched and researched for the "elixir of life" or the fountain of youth. What they do not know is that immortality isn't all that it's worked up to be. No, they could not conceive the true meaning of the word _immortality. _But some aren't given the choice…

* * *

If it weren't such a sad day for the young man standing in the middle of the graveyard, he would have looked up and seen the sun displaying one of it's most beautiful sunsets it could show. The gold's and reds mixed together perfectly while the clouds were painted lovely shades of pink and violet. Much to the sun's desperation to try and cheer the man up, its efforts went unnoticed. He just stood there with a bouquet of white roses staring at the names on the tombstone of his mother and father who were buried side by side. He set the bouquet down amongst the other flowers with a sigh after he removed one of the roses and set it on the barren grave next to them. The barren grave was of a young girl, Serenity, his sister who had died five years ago when he was eighteen and she was only sixteen.

Their father, Inutashio, died shortly after she was born after he had gotten into a fight with another youkai who was trying to take over the company. Their older half brother took over the company and in accordance to their father's will so did the young man, Inuyasha, when he came of age. Chi followed after her husband from a massive heart attack, when Inuyasha was a junior in high school. That's when Inuyasha began to live on his own while Serenity went to live with Sesshomaru. Outwardly the family seemed to be moving on fine but behind closed doors everything was a mess. Serenity and Inuyasha grew apart while she and Sesshomaru started to grow a little closer, which was surprising because of Sesshomaru's open display of hatred of half-breeds. Chi was a human while, Inutashio was a full blooded dog demon, and so thus Inuyasha and Serenity were half and half, neither one nor the other.

Serenity seemed to take losing their mother rather hard, on top of hardly ever getting to see her brother. She began to pull away from everyone, except Sesshomaru, and even then he couldn't get her to talk about what was really on her mind when one day she just disappeared. After three months everyone gave up on finding her. After a year they presumed her dead. After three years everyone seemed to forget. Everyone had forgotten except the young man who now stood at her grave and the couple that was walking towards him.

Sesshomaru walked silently up to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was one of the few and extremely rare moments where he would show kindness towards his younger brother. Sesshomaru's wife, Rin had tears that were starting to pool in her eyes as she came up and placed the two small bouquets of flowers on the two graves before stepping back to stand behind her husband. It wasn't but a few moments later when the flood gates opened and Rin began crying. Sesshomaru turned pulled her towards him while she cried quietly. The three stood there for a while each in their own thought while looking at the graves until the sun sunk below the horizon. Without saying a word Sesshomaru took Rin by the hand and led her back to their car, leaving just Inuyasha standing there in the remaining twilight.

_"I love you big brudder!"_

Serenity's last words to him seemed to be carried to him on the wind that blew from the east ruffling his silver white hair and tugging at his Armani suit.

"I miss you little sister," Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm sure she misses you too young man," a woman said from behind him sitting on a tall tombstone.

Startled Inuyasha turned around. He hadn't even heard her walk up behind him, nor had he smelled her. She was dressed in a long black dress that was off the shoulders and was loose around her middle and a pretty Sunday hat was on her head. Her shoulder length black hair fell in waves around her round face and only accented her baby blue eyes that were even more defined by her black eyeliner.

"A sister will always miss her big brother while she's gone even if she's in hell," the woman said with a smile.

"My sister isn't in hell," Inuyasha growled. "Just who are you that you think you can insult my family like that?"

"A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet," the woman replied smartly. "Trust me when I say the Serenity you knew is in hell for I was the one who sent her there along with the bastard that killed her."

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused. "I don't have to listen to this, your fucking nuts."

He turned and walked away leaving the woman sitting on the tombstone. He was quite angry as he stormed out to his silver Mercedes Benz. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys.

"You can save her you know," the woman called walking elegantly down the stairs.

Ignoring her Inuyasha pressed the unlock button on the key pad and then reached for the door handle when she placed her pale hand over his.

"God gave you ears for a reason, now make use of them and give me five minutes of your time," she whispered.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied gruffly and she removed her hand.

"Thank you, now if only we could go some where more private, please?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha glared at her briefly before opening up his car door and getting inside. With a soft smile she walked around the car as he fired it up and then got in on other side. Normally he would have peeled out and made quite a show when he pulled out of anywhere, but this being a graveyard he was respectful and didn't. The woman didn't say anything as they drove along back into the more busy part of the city; she just stared out the window for a long while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence in the car but it wasn't a comfortable silence either.

"Are you going to talk?" Inuyasha asked.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" the woman asked quietly still staring out the window.

"What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha asked glancing sideways at her.

"You spent the day with your sister before she disappeared didn't you? Do you remember what the last thing she said to you was?"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied shortly.

"Did you also know she was thinking about committing suicide that night? That's why she asked you to spend the day with her, so she could have one last day with her big brudder before she left?" the woman asked her voice becoming stoic, like Sesshomaru's.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked pulling up to a red light and looking at her sharply.

"Are you really that dense that you haven't figured it out by now Inuyasha? I know for a fact Inutashio and Chi didn't raise no moron," the woman asked finally looking at him coldly.

"Tell me who the hell you are right now or else I shove you out of this car right now," Inuyasha growled finally getting fed up with all her questions.

"Big bubby, it's me. I'm Serenity," the woman said removing her hat revealing her white triangular dog ears on her head just like his. "I'm back, bubby, and I've missed you too."

"What?" Inuyasha muttered not believing his eyes or his ears.

Serenity smiled at him with tears of happiness pooling in her eyes and carefully removed one of the contacts hiding her golden eyes that she also shared with him. They both barked out small laughs before they leaned over and gave each other a warm long over due hug until they were broke out of their reunion by an aggravated driver behind them because the light had turned green.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed and took off squealing the tires. "Damn it Serenity where the hell have you been? God, we thought you were dead! Fuck! How the hell could you do that!" he asked angrily while driving like a maniac which only made Serenity laugh as she expertly put her contact back in.

"I know but I was in a spot of trouble and I didn't want to get you guys involved so I thought it would be best if I just left, so that's what I did," Serenity said simply.

"What do you mean you were in trouble?" Inuyasha asked critically.

"Well I kind of got AH! Would you chill out! We're in the city for the sweet love of Jesus pickles!" Serenity said quickly, putting on her seat belt after he made a rather fast and sharp turn.

"Jesus pickles?" he wondered aloud.

"Can we make it home in one piece first and then I'll tell you what you need to know," Serenity said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and slouched down in his seat, while slowing the car back down to the speed limit. It didn't matter much anyway because he lived only a few more blocks up the road and then about three blocks right in a nice apartment building that Western Industries owned. The company was one that did a little of everything, but mostly dealt with technology.

"So do you have any things that we need to pick up or something?" Inuyasha asked pulling up to another stop light.

"No, a good friend of mine can bring my duffle by tomorrow if that's okay with you," she replied fiddling with the pendants on her gold chain necklace.

"You're gone for five years and all you have is a duffle bag?" he asked quizzically.

"Well I had more things but they kind of got lost in the house fire," she replied quietly.

"House fire?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but like I said it's better if I explain everything when we get inside," she said giving him a small smile before starting to look out the window again.

When they got to the apartment building Inuyasha pulled into his parking spot and cut the engine before they climbed out of the vehicle. Serenity straightened her dress before following him up the stairs where a person stood in a white and burgundy uniform and opened the door for them with a polite 'Hello'. The lobby was beautiful with a pretty fountain of gorgeous water nymphs playing in the water that spouted from jars and pipes they were playing. Inside the water were adorable multicolored fish and some coins that would go to the children's hospital. On one side of the fountain was an elegant stair case and on the other were two sets of elevator doors which Inuyasha immediately headed towards.

They rode the elevator all the way up to the top floor and then stepped out in the middle of a burgundy colored hallway with only four doors. Inuyasha walked over to the gold steel door on the far right and put his card key inside which opened a slot for his regular key that he quickly opened as well. He opened the door and motioned for Serenity to go in first like a gentleman. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"Well I kind of thought holding the door open for you was an obvious invitation, but why don't you come inside?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically walking in ahead of her.

She walked in and sat down in the over stuffed arm chair while he went into the kitchen. After a few moments he came back in with two glasses of tea and sat down on the couch diagonally across from her. He ran a hand through his long white hair and then folded his hands and rested his head on them, looking at her. She acted as if she didn't notice and kept on looking around his nice big apartment.

"Start explaining," Inuyasha commanded.

"Well I ran away when I was sixteen moved to America for a short time, ran out of money, had to work to get back here, but fell in love along the way, broke up, then flew back here two years ago, looked for you, found you, but couldn't talk to you, moved in with some friends, found a new boyfriend, moved in with him, started moving from place to place, until our house burned down, moved back in with my friends, went to visit mom, and found you again, the end," she said simply straightening out the wrinkles on her dress.

"Why did you run away?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I couldn't take living anymore so I just started wandering the streets," she replied quietly.

"How did you get to America?" he asked leaning back into the couch, watching her as she sat straight with her legs crossed and her hands folded neatly over her knees.

"I flew," she replied obviously.

"I assumed that," he retorted, "I mean why did you go so far away? How did you afford the plane tickets?"

"Brudder, we're the richest family in Tokyo, wouldn't you think I had some cash stashed somewhere?" she said looking at him as if he was an idiot; "as for why I went to America it was the only place I could go with my fake passport, plus there I could just start over."

"When you came back to Japan why couldn't you talk to me?" he asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Because," she sighed, "I just couldn't bring myself to try to fit myself into your lives again. You and Sesshomaru had moved on just fine while I was gone. I mean, for the sweet love of Jesus pickles, Sesshomaru, freaking ol' IRON HEART, got married and you, you're engaged to your high school sweet heart Kikyo!" she stopped when Inuyasha growled at the name Kikyo.

"Kikyo and I broke up a few months ago," he said coldly.

"Oh, sorry," Serenity offered.

"Yeah me too," Inuyasha replied sarcastically grabbing his glass of tea and taking a drink.

"I told you she was a bitch," Serenity muttered.

Inuyasha just glared at her, "We're still friends, you know."

"Psh, yeah because you give her money and she knows she can free load off you all she wants because you still love her," Serenity said calmly.

"What the hell do you know about it? You've been gone for five fucking years!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You don't think it's obvious? Any one who can read a fucking aura could tell you that you still love her!" Serenity shouted back. "Look fuck it, I don't really give a fuck about your love life, especially if it's going to cause problems between us, so here's the deal; you just put up with me for about a week and then you can go on pretending I'm dead."

"Damn it, why would I pretend your dead when I know your not?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Serenity didn't answer him but just stood up and walked over to the phone on the table behind his couch. "I'm going to be using this, I won't be on for long."

"Why won't you answer me?" Inuyasha shouted.

"BECAUSE!" she shouted back. "I told you I would tell you what you needed to know and that's what I did!"

Inuyasha scowled and stalked off to his bedroom where he slammed the door shut. So much for a happy reunion, he thought as he took off his jacket and tie. His sensitive hearing could hear her in the other room speaking fluently in English. He could only catch a few words here and there that he understood because it was his brother who usually handled all the international affairs. After he had pulled on his favorite pair of red loose pants and red shirt with a white wife beater underneath, he heard a small knock on the door.

"Kagome's here to see you," Serenity said, all of the emotion out of her voice.

"Thanks," he replied walking after her back into the living room where a black-haired woman was sitting with a sleeping kit on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Well hello to you too," Kagome replied sarcastically. "I came to see how you were doing considering I haven't been able to see you in a while."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow while Serenity walked back down the hallway towards the bedrooms and the bathroom. "I just saw you yesterday."

"Oh, yeah," Kagome said foolishly, "Well I was in the-"

"Kagome I'm fine, today is no different from all the other years I went to the cemetery with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said coldly, starting to look around for his wallet chain.

"Sorry I just… So who's your new friend?" Kagome asked cheerily.

"That would apparently be my sister, Serenity," he replied calmly.

"That's not funny Inuyasha, who is she really?" Kagome asked stubbornly.

"I'm not lying," he said turning around from the entertainment center where he had found his wallet underneath some papers that were cluttered around on top. "Serenity come here."

"What!" Serenity asked agitated, walking back into the living room with only one of his black hoodie's on.

"For Christ sake! Put some clothes on before you go strutting around," Inuyasha said turning around quickly.

"Well I was trying to but you called me in here," Serenity replied rolling her eyes and starting to walk back out of the room.

"Wait, tell me who you are," Kagome said turning on the couch to look at her.

"I'm Serenity and if you really want me to prove it to you, I'll let you ask me one question that only I would know."

"Okay, show me your birthmark," Kagome said skeptically.

Curious, Inuyasha turned around just to confirm that it was indeed his sister as Serenity turned around and lifted up her shirt to show them the winged shaped birthmark at the base of her back, just above her panty line.

"Oh my God!" Kagome squealed before jumping up and running over to Serenity so she could give her a giant hug.

"It's good to see you too, Kagome," Serenity replied not phased by Kagome's bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe it's you! My gosh where have you been? We were so worried! My God, all these years and not a word from you!" Kagome said happily in a rush.

"I was around, but if you don't mind it's a little chilly out here so I'm gonna put some pants on," Serenity said rolling her eyes with a slight smile, and starting to walk back into Inuyasha's bedroom.

"Wow, she's grown up," Kagome said still in awe.

"Yeah," Inuyasha scoffed. "She's changed."

"You sound so happy," Kagome said sarcastically sitting back down in the chair so she didn't disturb her surrogate son,

"Well I'm going out for a while," Serenity said walking back into the living room now with a pair of Inuyasha's black pants that were held up by a leather belt pulled tightly around her waist just above her hips.

She had taken one of his favorite black hoodie's that he'd gotten from a Godsmack concert and had also borrowed one of his black bandanna's and put it over her ears to hide the fact that she was a half breed. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped ever so slightly as he looked at her dressed as if she was ashamed of her heritage. When they were kids Serenity used to get in trouble for fighting the people who made fun of her human mother or demon father and she always told him the reason why was because no matter what we're made of we should all be proud because it isn't our blood that makes us who we are, but the people we choose to be.

He was saddened to see even she couldn't hold onto that simple concept…

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To meet with some friends who are holding my things with them. I'll be back before sunrise," Serenity replied as she walked to the door.

"I'll leave the door open for you if you plan on being out all night then, and you can sleep on the couch for now. The spare bedroom isn't suitable for any one to sleep in, so I'll leave your blankets out for you," Inuyasha said, being unusually kind as Serenity walked to the door.

Serenity stopped midway, when she heard the softness in his voice as tears came to her eyes. With a small sniffle she ran and threw herself at her brother in a strong much needed hug.

* * *

Well I haven't abandoned my other stories, but this one is one I've had written for a while but I hadn't typed it up so I decided to start typing and editing this for posting because it's actaually one of my favorites that I've written thus far. This story is actually one of the only five stories that I've written previously and actually finished. I'm already halfway done with chapter two and I might actually have that fully typed up later tonight or sometime tomorrow.

Love Always,

Serene


	2. Reawakened Hatred and Reunited Friends

**Chapter Two: _Reawakened Hatred and Reunited Friends_**

The raven haired maiden smirked to her self mischievously as she slid her key into the lock and opened the door silently. After closing the door as quietly as possible she stood there a moment to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the almost pitch black living room. Looking around carefully she began to tip-toe to the bedroom where she knew her ex-fiancé was sleeping and she was about to walk down the hallway when she heard the slightest movement behind her. She froze and slowly turned to see a pair of red glowing eyes before she was slammed to the wall and a pair of sharp claws was pressed to her throat.

"Don't you know trespassing is against the law bitch?" a cold feminine voice hissed.

The raven haired woman shuddered as she felt the hot breath of the demon with the glowing eyes touch her face. She gasped when she felt the claws dig deeper into her skin, still not piercing the skin, but enough to scare the woman.

"Inu-" the woman gasped before screaming, "INUYASHA!"

Serenity back handed her causing her to fall to the ground as the hallway light above their heads lit up and Inuyasha stepped from his bedroom wearing only his boxers.

"Kikyo!" he cried out rushing to her side to help her up.

Serenity rolled her now normal eyes before turning and walking back into the living room and crawling back into her covers.

"Serenity, what the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha shouted as he lifted Kikyo back to her feet, "Kikyo are you all right?" he asked her more softly than he had addressed his sister.

Serenity didn't answer him but rolled over so she was facing the back of the couch.

"Who the hell is she!" Kikyo asked angrily massaging the place where Serenity's claws just were. "The stupid bitch almost cut me! How dare she!"

"The stupid bitch was trying to sleep when you tried to sneak in here but you're not at all stealthy so you woke her up and now she's just a cranky bitch," Serenity replied her fake nice voice dripping with sarcasm raising her head above the arm of the couch. "As for whom the hell the hell I am is something I do believe you don't need to know."

"That's my sister Serenity, she's going to be staying with me for a while," Inuyasha answered glaring at Serenity.

Serenity grunted and then huddled back down into her blankets, attempting to finally capture the sleep she wanted. It had been a late night for her after spending some time with her friend and retrieving her black duffle bag. It was nearing sunrise when she finally made her way back inside and she was up a few more hours just going through her things before she finally laid down on the surprisingly comfortable couch just merely an hour prior to Kikyo's lovely entrance. Kikyo glared at the smaller woman huddled up on the couch and quickly walked over to the string that opened the blinds over the large picture window above the couch and opened them. Serenity's eyes shot open and she fell to the floor with a small scream before scrambling out of the covers and to her brothers side on her hands and knees when the sunlight fell upon her. Kikyo smirked triumphantly as Serenity turned to glare at her.

"That's it; you're dead now you fucking bitch!" Serenity growled lunging at Kikyo, but Inuyasha grabbed her and held her back.

"Serenity, calm down!" Inuyasha yelled

"How dare you?" Serenity snarled.

"What do you mean 'how dare I'? I was not the one who just attacked and almost killed." Kikyo countered coldly.

"You may as well have! God, you haven't changed a bit have you? You're still the same cold uncaring and self absorbed-"

"Serenity that's enough! Go to bed in my room if your that damn pissed about it," Inuyasha commanded sharply, shoving Serenity behind him.

Serenity stumbled and almost fell when he shoved her, but she kept her balance. She gave Kikyo one final glare before storming off into the bedroom. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo apologetically, as she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Well I was going to surprise you but my entrance was a little foiled," Kikyo sighed wistfully looking down at her perfectly manicured hands in her lap.

"Oh no, I was surprised," Inuyasha assured her. "I mean there's no better surprise than having your sister about to kill your ex-girlfriend."

Kikyo was about to respond when there was a sharp knocking at the door. With a confused look on his face Inuyasha looked to the door as another knock rapped on his door.

"Can you get that while I put some pants on?" Inuyasha asked quietly, turning on his heel and striding into his bedroom.

"Coming!" Kikyo called to the persistent knocker outside the door.

Kikyo opened the door as Inuyasha came around the corner of the hallway tying the strings on his light blue sleep pants, followed by a still peeved and tired Serenity. Kagome stepped inside after Kikyo opened the door and shot a heated glare at Inuyasha. Serenity on the other hand ignored everyone and went into the kitchen and then got into the fridge.

"You're in big trouble mister," Kagome said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked confusedly, flopping down on the couch.

"What do you mean 'why'! You should know damn well why! You're lucky Sango didn't come here!" Kagome replied heatedly as Kikyo closed the door and looked back and forth between the other two people in the room.

"Sango?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. He paused a moment before it dawned on him, "Oh shit we were supposed to go out this afternoon!" he looked to Kagome. "Well I guess we'll have to reschedule."

Kagome was about to retort when there was a pounding on the door. Once again Serenity ignored everyone including the apparently angered person or persons on the outside of the door as she walked back into the bedroom with a mug of coffee. Inuyasha's head snapped towards Serenity as he caught the faint smell of blood, but she closed the bedroom door just as Kikyo opened the front door. An apparently very peeved looking dark haired woman with heated chocolate brown eyes stood with her arms folded above her swollen abdomen and her husband standing behind her.

"Inuyasha," the woman said venomously.

"Sango," Inuyasha replied coolly.

"You failed to show up once again," Sango said taking a few steps inside followed by her husband.

"I overslept."

Miroku the black haired man behind her slapped a hand on his forehead, "You seriously shouldn't have said that."

"Here we go," Kagome sighed moving to sit on the love seat on the far side of the room underneath another picture window, just like the couch.

"You _overslept_! Inuyasha, this is the fourth time you've not shown up when we work around **your **schedule to plan just a fucking afternoon out together!"

"Actually it's only the third time," Inuyasha replied dully; "but what's your point?"

"My God, you're impossible!" Sango groaned, letting her arms fall to her sides and looking up at the heavens. Tears started to fill in her eyes as another sharp mood swing hit her, "Is it really too much to ask of you to just have one day with your friends instead of sitting up here brooding all the damn time? You haven't wanted to spend any time with us since that damn bitch broke up with you and quite frankly, I miss having you around," she said hurtfully.

Inuyasha had never really been one to handle crying girls so he just sat there, looking like a sad little boy who had just been smacked across the hands for doing something wrong. Kikyo stared at Sango with her mouth agape, seriously surprised Sango had called her a 'damn bitch' while she was standing just behind her at the door. With a huff Kikyo stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. Everyone in the room was silent while Sango pulled herself back together. The silence carried on as Serenity came out of the bedroom again and walked into the living room to grab her duffle bag beside the couch where Inuyasha was sitting.

Sango looked at her quizzically, "Who are you?"

"Cinderella's fairy godmother," Serenity replied sarcastically continuing on to the bedroom.

"Sango, you remember Serenity don't you?" Kagome asked gently.

"Well of course," Sango said placing a hand on her aching back. "She was such a sweetheart I don't ever think I could forget her."

"Wow. Thanks San-chan, for once I don't have a smart ass comment," Serenity said quietly, stopping just before she reached the bedroom door.

Sango looked at Serenity shocked and then to Inuyasha and Kagome confusedly. Slowly she walked to the beginning of the now darkened hallway to get a closer look at Serenity who stood at the end. Miroku watched seriously confused as he had moved here and met with his group of now best friends after Serenity had disappeared, so he hadn't gotten the chance to know her like everyone else.

"Serenity?" Sango asked hesitantly. "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh, San-chan," Serenity replied with a brief smile.

"But… how? We thought you were dead… How is it you're here now?" Sango said disbelievingly.

Serenity sighed and moved the duffle bag on her shoulder. She took one last longing look at the bed that seemed to be calling her name before she walked towards Sango and embraced her old friend.

"Come on, have a seat and I'll give you the condensed version of why I came back, apparently from the dead," Serenity sighed and led Sango back to the couch. "I see you wasted no time in finding yourself a mate, a handsome one at that," she whispered into Sango's ear, making the pregnant woman blush.

Sango sat down on the love seat next to Kagome while Serenity walked back over to the nice leather chair across from it, throwing her duffle bag on the side. She looked to Miroku who still stood by the door with his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans and a deep purple button up shirt that was left part of the way open at the top, exposing his collar bone above a black wife beater. Sango sat back and placed a hand over her basketball sized tummy. As most maternity clothes go Sango wore a magenta colored baby sleeved frilly shirt that made her belly seem bigger than it actually was thus causing her to look as if she were shouting 'hey look at me I'm _pregnant_' which she hated but tolerated at the same time.

"It is possible that you can sit down," Serenity said looking at Miroku with a raised eyebrow.

Miroku smiled at her warmly and nodded his head and took a seat at the opposite end of the couch from Inuyasha. All eyes were now on Serenity as she pulled her legs up by her tight black stretch pants, tucking her bare feet underneath herself. She folded her arms over her stomach and looked at everyone carefully before she started to speak.

"Okay I'm going to give you the super condensed version so listen closely. I ran away when I was sixteen moved to America for a short time, ran out of money, had to work to get back here, but fell in love along the way, broke up, then flew back here two years ago, looked for my brothers, found them, but couldn't talk to either of them, moved in with some friends, found a new boyfriend, moved in with him, started moving from place to place, until our house burned down, moved back in with my friends, found bubby at the graveyard, I'm going to stay here for about a week but then I have to leave again, the end," she said quickly in one breath.

Everyone looked at her baffled, except Inuyasha who had already heard the story once. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair while everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"Why do you have to leave again?" Sango asked, breaking the silence.

"Because, I have some not so good friends who… well I can't tell you really. I told you all the gist of it so therefore I have fulfilled what I said I was going to do, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower seeing how I'm not going to get any sleep for now," Serenity replied, standing up and grabbing her duffle bag before walking to the bathroom.

"Well she certainly has changed," Sango said slowly.

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"So… um, I'm a little out of the loop here," Miroku said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh I forgot you never got to meet Serenity," Kagome said thoughtfully looking over at Miroku.

"Yeah, I mean I know she's Inuyasha's sister and she died a few years ago but that's about it," Miroku said.

"I'll explain everything to you at home," Sango said sweetly looking at Miroku with loving eyes.

"Oh shit, I got to go pick up Shippo from Kaede's!" Kagome exclaimed looking at her watch.

"So, Inuyasha are we still going out tonight?" Sango asked hopefully, giving Inuyasha her best pout-y eyes.

"Yeah, let me go get dressed," he replied gruffly, as he stood and walked to his bedroom.

"Oh I see how it is," Kagome joked raising an eyebrow at his retreating form. "You all can go out without me."

Inuyasha didn't reply but just raised his hand behind his head flipping her off rudely. Sango laughed as Kagome said her goodbye's and walked out of the door which left Sango and Miroku talking quietly, while they waited for Inuyasha to come back out. Serenity tossed her bag back onto the floor when she walked back into the living room before she walked into the kitchen and reached into the refrigerator for the thermos she had placed there last night. She quickly placed it on the counter when something in her bag started playing the American song Faint by Linkin Park and ran to it.

"Hello?" she answered quickly. "…yes this is her… who is this?…. Oh my goodness! John? How the hell did you get this number!" she asked worriedly walking back into the kitchen for her thermos.

A broad smile beamed on Serenity's face as she walked back into the kitchen listening to the John fellow on her cell phone. Inuyasha walked back out of the bedroom fully dressed in a pair of black baggy pants with a black wife beater underneath a red button up shirt.

"No, John! Don't you dare!" Serenity laughed walking back into the living room.

"Hey Serenity," Inuyasha said to grab his sister's attention. She looked up at him from the chair that she had just flopped down in. "We're going out would you like to come?" he asked actually polite for once, but Serenity shook her head negatively. "Then do you want anything?"

"No," she replied. "You have rice chicken and cheese in the kitchen so I'll be fine."

"All right I'll be back later tonight," he sighed walking to the door with Kikyo behind him.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Miroku exclaimed loudly, jumping up from his seat and looking down at his wife strangely. "No way! That's just…"

"Wrong?" Sango asked, standing up slowly.

"No, it's hott." Miroku said, flashing her a devilish smile.

"You're such a pervert," Sango chuckled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked slipping on his jacket, beside the door.

"Sango once dated your sister," Miroku said still astonished.

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha shuddered.

"I still can't believe it," Miroku said shaking his head.

"Well believe it," Sango said as Serenity put the phone down and walked behind her so she could wrap her arms around Sango.

"Yeah we were once the hottest couple in school," Serenity added, resting her head on Sango's shoulder cutely.

"I'm still mad at you for leaving me like that," Sango said, glaring sideways at Serenity.

"I'm sorry baby, I just couldn't take it any more," Serenity pouted.

"Well, we're going to have a nice long talk before you decide to take off again," Sango said with a sigh. "And I work with the police now so don't think I can't have your ass tracked down."

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Serenity laughed.

Miroku cleared his throat loudly and the two girls looked at him with devilish smiles, before Sango walked up to him and gave him a sweet kiss and Serenity went back to her phone. A few moments later the band of three left, leaving Serenity free to sleep once she got off of the phone with her old friend.


	3. Of An Immortals Tears

**Chapter Three: _Immortal Tears_**

Inuyasha opened the door to his apartment and was immediately hit with the nauseating scent of blood. He covered his sensitive nose with his sleeve and looked around for his little sister only to find her bundled up on the couch. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and gave him a weak smile. There were no lights on, unless you counted the light from the street lights coming from the now open blinds of the window.

"What happened? I smell blood," he asked gruffly looking around and shutting the door behind him with his foot.

"Oh I just stupidly cut myself when I was cooking earlier, it's no big," Serenity said quietly, snuggling her head deeper underneath the blankets.

"Feh," he grunted, turning on a lamp at the other end of the couch before plopping down beside her.

She was watching the IMTV channel which was currently playing "45" by Shinedown, but it seemed she wasn't paying much attention to it. He heard faintly the sound of music coming from her and with a sigh he pulled a bit of the blanket away from her face as she sniffled. Her eyes were puffy and red as she stared at the floor sadly, while a pair of white headphones was placed in her ears carefully that was right now flattened on her head. Her face that once always held a cheerful smile now seemed darkened by some hidden pain. For a moment he looked down on her pitifully.

"Serenity what the hell is going on?" he asked, his voice showing his concern. "You've been acting strangely ever since you came home. Why won't you talk to me?"

"People change brudder," she replied still not looking at him.

"Yeah but they don't change as much as you have," he said frustrated. "You used to always tell everyone to look on the bright side, to cheer up and now you're all "woe is me don't talk to me because I'm going to be a bitch.""

"Shut up, you know nothing," she growled. "That girl you think you knew died a long time ago. She's gone, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but she's gone," she finished sternly, trying to keep her voice steady and her lip from quivering.

"Then tell me what the hell happened!" he replied raising his voice.

She glanced over at him and then shook her head, grabbing the fluffy black blanket and pulling it back over her head. With a frustrated growl Inuyasha stood and stalked off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Serenity sighed and sat up to turn off the lamp and the TV, before she stretched back out on the couch.

"I'm sorry Hiro, but I can't do this on my own," she whispered placing a hand over her lower stomach and looking out the window at the moon already halfway across the sky.

Silently a blood red tear escaped from her eye as she fell into a restless sleep, still listening to "My Immortal" on her iPod.

_The street was dark in the broken part of the city where the homeless lived in houses that had been condemned but the city left them to rot anyway. Careful eyes looked to the street sign at the four way stop which told him he was at the corner of Ritzu and Fifth. The Slums is what they called this place that lay on the outskirts of town, past the red light district, but the man with the careful eyes continued on down Ritzu Street until he reached a house that seemed particularly broken down. In the light of the street lamp it looked as if it may have once been painted white and red and built in a traditional style, but quite a few of the shingles were missing while the rest of them had faded in color and the paint had long since chipped off. Given that, the house also was covered in graffiti, many of the windows were broken, bottles of booze lay strewn across the yard, and that was just on the outside. It seemed if the outside was that bad then the inside must be worse, but the man strode purposely up to the house casting glances around at the shadows that began to encompass the place. About to turn the knob of door to the front of the house he listened for any movement from inside._

_"Hiro," a young woman laughed. "Hiro stop! Oh, you're making my sides hurt! Would you quit already!"_

_"Aw, but it's so much fun to watch you laugh, Serene, not to mention the torture benefits I get from it," a young man, presumably Hiro, answered, laying on top of her on the twin sized mattress they had set up in the living room floor._

_"Good Lord," she giggled; "you're a sadistic little demon aren't you?"_

_Hiro growled and gave her his best intimidating demon look that he could muster, before he began to bite gently at her neck. She moaned and pushed him over so that she was on top as their lips met passionately. Outside, the man at their door listened patiently, careful not to move so that he didn't alert the inhabitants. He waited until they finally said their goodnights a few moments later and soon they were asleep. With a cruel smile which revealed all of his deadly sharp teeth, he fully opened the door and silently slipped inside._

_Serenity was about to fall asleep, when she felt the grip of Hiro's arm tighten around her waist. She was about to say something when she opened her eyes and saw a shadow pass in the light of the street lamp that was coming in from the broken window and the hole in the sliding shoji door. Hiro's breath tingled in her ear as he slowly moved so that at a moments notice he could move to lunge at the person who dared enter. _'Lord help us, someone has found us,' _Serenity thought. _

_"Yes, indeed someone has found you, but unfortunately there is no Lord to help you," the intruder said gleefully, when he slid the door open. "Well, well, well, this certainly is fitting. The two pathetic crossbreeds holed up here in a dump of a shack, just like the trash they are. Oh, and look they have another little bundle of filth on the way, isn't this just so _romantic_."_

_Hiro growled and jumped up from the bed, grabbing the sword they always kept beside their bed since they were forced into running away. "Shut up, Takigawa."_

_"Oh do be careful we wouldn't want you to accidentally run that sword through your pretty little wife there," Takigawa said mysteriously._

_"I would never," Hiro growled._

_"Don't be too sure."_

_By this time Serenity had raised herself to her feet and was standing cautiously behind Hiro. She was sleeping in only her bra and a pair of stretch pants so her slightly rounded stomach showed her four month pregnancy. She glared at Takigawa, he was one of the most despicable and evil person she had ever known, second only to Hiro's stepfather. He was a master illusionist as well as a mind reading demon; however it seemed his real passion was for the dark arts which he practiced diligently on innocent people. Just as Hiro had taught her, she carefully blocked off her mind to his probing. _

_"Serenity, be careful," Hiro said, not taking his eyes off of Takigawa, "he's got us surrounded."_

_"Ah, yes it's about time you realized that," Takigawa said, placing his arms behind his back. "Trust me they're ready to have some nice fresh meat, but if you hand over the item you stole I'll be more than happy to actually consider calling them off, on the other hand if you refuse they'll tear you limb from limb and devour your innards. Isn't that a lovely image, hm?"_

_"It's just beautiful," Serenity replied sarcastically. _

_"Oh, the beauty has a mouth to her self now does she?" Takigawa chuckled. "You will die last after I've had my fun with you sweetheart."_

_"Wow, never heard that pick up line before. I bet you use that on all the pretty girls," Serenity said folding her arms over her chest trying her best to cover herself despite the black sports bra she wore. _

_"Only the ones I like," Takigawa replied, matching tic for tat._

_"Serenity stay out of this," Hiro warned readjusting his grip on the sword in his hand. "You need to get out of here."_

_"How do you think she's going to manage that? You know you're surrounded, so you might as well give up," Takigawa scoffed._

_"Not until the last breath has left my body!" Hiro snarled as he charged the man in black._

_Takigawa dodged Hiro's first swipe at him but on the next swipe he barely made it out and Hiro cut his shoulder. Takigawa stumbled and Hiro used it to his advantage to drive the sword through Takigawa's chest just below the collar bone pinning him to the wall behind him._

_"Serenity RUN!" Hiro shouted, looking behind him for a brief second, but she wasn't there, instead it was Takigawa standing there with his usual twisted smile._

_Hiro suddenly realized that if Takigawa was standing there then… _

_He looked at the person he had stabbed and saw Serenity looking at him with her tears of blood slipping down her face and even more blood dripping from her shoulder down her arm and down her chest and over her stomach until it dripped to the floor._

_"Oh God," Hiro gasped as he stood there starting to shake. "What have I done?"_

_"Tsk, tsk, I told you to put that thing away now didn't I?" Takigawa said sarcastically walking up behind Hiro so that he could whisper in his ear. "Now, who do you think will die first? The woman or the disgusting thing growing inside of her?"_

_"No! This can't be real!" Hiro muttered his eyes filling with tears._

_"Oh, but it is real, Hiro. You've just tried to kill me. How could you? I thought you loved me?" Serenity said as her blood still flowed._

_Hiro was about to respond as he loosened his grip on the sword that pinned "Serenity" to the wall, but she used that moment to plunge her hand through his abdomen. Suddenly the roles of people in the room switched again and Hiro realized he had been tricked. The real Serenity behind him screamed for him as she saw the bloody hand come out the other side of his back. He cried out from surprise before the pain had even set in. With a slight gasp Hiro, set his pain aside and turned the sword sideways so that it tore at Takigawa's flesh all the more._

_"Serenity, leave now. Get out," Hiro said sternly, through clenched teeth._

_"Hiro, no! I can't leave without you!" Serenity pleaded._

_"You have to! God, just make this a hell of a lot easier on the both of us and get the fuck out of here!" Hiro yelled at her._

_True tears of blood fell down her face as she nodded and backed away from him slowly, until she reached the hallway where she turned quickly and ran down the hallway to the back door that was through the kitchen. Beside it was a black duffle bag that they had kept packed there near the exit for a quick escape. She grabbed it without stopping, still using her super human speed; she left the house and was at the top of the hill looking down into their ghetto within seconds. She waited there a few moments as she watched the shadows encompass the house she had grown to call home for the past few months. Silently, she prayed that Hiro would be okay and come running out of there any moment, but he never did. She could only watch helplessly as there was a bright blinding white flash of light followed by a burst of pink that caused all the windows that were left in the house to be blown out mere seconds before the house itself went. _

_Falling to her knee's Serenity screamed._

Inuyasha woke groggily to the sounds of cries and whimpers from the living room. As his mind came more into focus so did his senses and he sat up with a start to the smell of two things; blood and fear. Racing into the living room he found Serenity on the couch with her face covered in blood, twisted in her blankets as she thrashed about. She was moaning and whimpering about something but even with his sensitive hearing he couldn't discern what she was saying. He knelt down beside her on the floor and gently grabbed her shoulders so that she wouldn't hit him; from there he noticed the blood was coming from behind her closed eyelids. He paled as he realized she was crying tears of blood. Leaning close he heard her mumble "no" several times before whimpering about some one leaving, or not leaving, he couldn't tell.

"Serenity," he said trying to rouse her. "Serenity, wake up."

"No Hiro!" she screamed sitting up so quickly that Inuyasha had to let go of her.

She shuddered as she hung her head with more tears falling from her face staining the blanket beneath her. Sobs racked her small body and Inuyasha reached out tentatively to try to comfort her, but when he touched her she recoiled as if he had burnt her instead. Frantically, she jumped off the couch but almost fell to the floor from the sheets that were still tangled around her, but he caught her and pulled her close to his chest. Very few times before had he been as scared as this moment as she fought weakly against him, still living out her dream, crying out in terror.

"Serenity, calm down, it's just me," he said his voice breaking slightly; "Come on Serenity, it's me your brudder. Calm down please!" he was pleading now, holding her much like he would a baby.

Finally Serenity realized where she was and that the man holding her wasn't Takigawa, like she had thought. She stopped fighting him and looked up into his clear gold eyes that held clear tears at the edges, although he would deny it later, but most of all she saw the complete fear in his eyes. He was scared for her. Her lower lip trembled and finally feeling she was completely safe for the first time in a long time she sobbed, letting out all the bottled up emotion she had carried with her since their mother had died. Inuyasha held her close as she buried her head into her chest and cried, rubbing her back and every so often running his hand over her hair, like he did when they were young. Their mother tended to work late trying to keep up with everything and often Serenity would wake up with her nightmares, but he was always there to soothe her back to sleep. Oh, how she missed those days! The days when everything was so much simpler and all she had to worry about were the imaginary monsters under her bed. What had happened to her? Was this really what she had been reduced to? She had to get out of there she needed to go and have some time to think. She really needed to eat too.

"I've got to go," she said quickly jumping up from his arms so fast that he barely had time to react.

"Serenity! Wait!" he called as she ran for the door and fumbled with the locks for a brief moment before running out. "Wait!"

Serenity ran to the elevators just as Kagome stepped outside the doors and quickly pressed the lobby button, before Kagome could even process what was happening. She was stunned at the sight of the small woman's face still covered in her bloody tears. The doors shut just as Inuyasha got there and so out of anger he punched one of the stainless steel doors causing it to dent.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Hell if I know!" he shouted back. "I wake up to find her crying blood and screaming, but when I try to get her to fucking tell me what the hell is going on she fucking runs out on me! God, she's such a stupid bitch!" he exclaimed kicking the same door for good measure.

"Inuyasha calm down or you're going to wake up everyone in the building!" Kagome hissed stepping closer to him.

He started to growl at her but stopped when he took a look at her face. She had a small cut above her right eyebrow and there was a bruise on her right cheek along with what looked to be like claw marks on the area around her throat and collar bone. Seeing that he was studying her face Kagome quickly looked away.

"I think the question now is what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked, lowering his voice so that he wasn't shouting anymore but still was pretty loud as usual.

When she didn't answer him, he grabbed her arm and led her back inside his apartment. She didn't need much leading, but she let him do it anyway. She was too tired to fight him anyway, not that she even wanted to. She didn't even know why when anything went wrong, he was almost always the first who came to mind when she wanted someone to help.

"Where's Shippo?" he asked as he let her sit on the couch while he went to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"With my mother," Kagome replied, slouching down and toying with the lace on the hem of her yellow cotton night shirt that came with the matching kapris. "He wanted to stay the weekend with Souta."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked sitting down on the couch with a small white box and a warm wet washcloth. He set it all on the coffee table before opening the first aid kit and then adding, "Don't you dare try and run away too."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. "For Serenity running out on me? You can't control her, hell, mom couldn't even control her."

"No, I'm just… You've got enough to worry about, I shouldn't be here," she said putting her head down sadly.

"Kagome, just tell me what happened," Inuyasha said flatly, reaching behind him to turn on a lamp.

"Um, well Koga and I were drinking," she started.

"That bastard did this to you!" Inuyasha asked his voice rising again.

"He didn't mean to, I'm sure of it! We were both a little drunk, I mean so it's kind of my fault too yanno?" Kagome said quickly, beginning to grow nervous.

"That doesn't matter! You're still completely sober and that cut is fresh!" he growled.

"I'm sorry, okay!" she shouted back.

"Sorry for what? Sorry that I'm going to kill that bastard ookami?" he asked. Kagome didn't reply, but just looked away. "He has no fucking right to lay his hands on you like this, Kagome! In fact, he's the one who should be sorry."

"He always says he is," Kagome whispered.

"He's done this before?" he growled lowly.

"No, it was never this bad," she said quickly, now looking down at her hands.

"Kagome you better start talking, now," his growl still staying dangerously low.

Giving him a quick glance to be sure he wasn't going to hurt her as well she began to tell him everything. Koga had apparently been hitting on her for sometime now, even a few times in front of Shippo, but Koga had always apologized right afterwards, except for this time. This time he had been drunk and the hitting went further than the usual slap across the face. This time when she wouldn't put out for him in his drunken state, he tried to make her. She had to use her miko powers on him and had left him lying in the middle of the living room floor on the coffee table which he broke when he fell. She talked as he cleaned her cut and put some antibacterial ointment on it.

"Ow," she hissed.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Inuyasha replied tossing the ointment back onto the table and grabbing a band-aid.

"Shut up," Kagome sighed rolling her eyes at him as he opened the band-aid.

"Hold still," he commanded placing the gauzy part of the band-aid over the cut and then removing the strips of paper on each side of the sticky parts so that the band-aid attached to her forehead. "We're going to go back to your place and you're going to pack what shit you and Shippo are going to need long enough for a couple of days, which will be long enough for us to get a restraining order against him. Then we'll go with a big truck and get whatever else is yours out of there in one sweep. What you don't need or what can't fit, here will go into a storage unit, but you and Shippo will stay here until you can get back onto your feet."

"Inuyasha, I could never ask that of you," Kagome protested as he started putting the Neosporin on the cuts on her neck area too.

"You didn't but I'm telling you," Inuyasha replied flatly. "Serenity apparently needs help and … well I'm not exactly… Mr. Sensitive, so it's not like… forget it your staying here so I can be sure that damn ookami can't lay another finger on you!"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears for a brief moment before she blinked them away and smiled. Inuyasha was offering to protect her. She suddenly felt the long repressed crush that she had had on him since high school come fluttering back to life within her chest.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Yeah well, don't be too thankful, this just means I don't have to pay the maid to come here once a week anymore," Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"Well I suppose I can't stay here for free," she replied her sudden joy at him actually wanting to just protect her deflating.

"Damn straight," he said tossing the first aid kit back together and heading off to his bedroom to change.

The cold bit into the small girl's face as she ran with her superhuman speed to a park not too far from Inuyasha's apartment. She stopped and collapsed on a park bench in front of a beautiful fountain, and though she didn't have to breathe as often as most, she panted, shaking not from the cold which didn't really bother her but from the memories that were still going through her mind and the memories that were still trying to resurface.

"I had heard that you were back in town," a cold emotionless voice said approaching her from the left.

Serenity looked up at the white haired man, glaring at him, "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Why would you assume I'm only here because I want something from you wench?" Sesshomaru replied, narrowing his eyes at her now only a foot away.

Serenity didn't replied, but looked away from him now turning her heated gaze onto the fountain, continuing to rock back and forth still shaking.

"You reek of blood," he stated, sitting down beside her and folding his leg over his knee with his ankle resting on top.

"And you smell of hospital," she replied.

"Yes, Rin had a false alarm," he answered.

Serenity looked at him and stopped rocking, "Is she okay?"

"She and the baby are fine, the doctors ordered her to be on bed rest for the rest of her term," he replied unbuttoning his gray suit jacket so that it didn't bunch around him.

"That's good," Serenity said quietly.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Sesshomaru looked up at the stars and Serenity stared at the fountain. Silently she stood and walked to sit at the edge of the water. Sesshomaru watched with his usual stoic face and even more passive eyes as she dipped her finger tips into the water.

"I'm staying at Inuyasha's right now, so if you guys want to come by sometime after the baby is born then, I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind," she said her voice still quiet.

The wind shifted slightly causing her long hair to fall over her shoulder. Normally a person dressed like she was in just a thin black tunic and black cotton stretch pants would be shivering, but the cold didn't bother her much. Sesshomaru shifted and then stood to walk so he could stand behind her. She sighed and turned to face him.

"All right enough with the third degree, I'll tell you everything!" she said sarcastically.

"I hadn't asked you to say anything," he replied looking down at her coolly. "In fact I wouldn't care if you said anything at all."

Serenity was about to make a smart comment when a strange smell came to her sensitive nose, "Sesshie, do you smell that?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and lifted his nose to the air, "Someone's been fighting."

"Yeah and unfortunately it's our stupid brother," Serenity added, standing up on the edge of the fountain. "Well, how about for old times sake we go bail him out?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but just took off into the direction of the source of the smell. Serenity smirked and took off after him. She kept up with him easily which normally was almost impossible, so it didn't take them long to reach the nice one story house where Inuyasha's BMW convertible was parked. A very angry Kagome came stalking outside with two bags apparently full and threw them into the backseat of the car, before she noticed Serenity and Sesshomaru walking up to her.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked, leaning against the car so she could re-do her low pony tail.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood.," Serenity started sarcastically.

"Where is that ignorant half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Inuyasha called walking out of the house, wiping the blood from his nose and lower lip onto a dry washcloth.

"We're getting my stuff out of here," Kagome explained, when Serenity looked at her brother quizzically. "Koga wasn't too happy, but Inuyasha took care of it."

"Okaaaaay," Serenity replied, crossing her arms over her chest, now looking at Kagome. "Why?"

"Kagome!" a man growled from the front doorway. "Kagome, get back here!"

"No, Koga," Kagome called back, "I'm done. Go find your self someone else."

"Heh, that's just like you," Koga said staggering forward, obviously still tipsy; "you're just going to give up so easily, just like you gave up your bed so easily…"

Koga wasn't able to finish off his derogatory statement as Inuyasha rushed at him, but his fist stopped just short of Koga's face. Serenity heard the sound and it took her a moment to register what had just happened, but within seconds she was beside her brother as he stumbled backwards. Koga stood there with a satisfied smirk holding a steak knife that he had apparently grabbed from the kitchen.

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled holding a hand over the now bloody hole in his stomach.

Serenity looked down at the blood covering her brother's hand only for a brief moment before her eyes turned a deathly pale blue. Her K-9 fangs elongated and she snapped her attention to Koga who still stood there triumphantly. Kagome screamed, and ran to Inuyasha's side.

"You pathetic wolf, how dare you?" Serenity growled lowly stepping towards Koga, who took a step back.

"What? He was trying to steal my woman," Koga replied simply, tossing the knife aside.

Inuyasha moved to try to step between his sister and the wolf, but Sesshomaru merely laid a hand on his shoulder to prevent him, while watching as Koga backed away from the slowly advancing Serenity. Before anyone saw Serenity had Koga pinned to the wall behind them just beside the door. Her claws slowly dug into his neck which caused small trickles of blood to begin to flow down his neck.

"Think before you act stupid, Kagome wasn't marked by you therefore she wasn't yours to begin with especially when you begin to place your hands on her unrightfully," Serenity growled, before punching him swiftly in the stomach and then letting him drop to the ground where she kicked him in the face. "Remember this wolf, if you ever lay a hand on anyone akin to me you better be prepared to receive the same treatment you showed them," she ended, then using her claws she tore a large gash into the man's abdomen while he tried to regain his breath.

The wolf let out a howl as Serenity twisted her claws inside him before she pulled them out and then stood, watching him pant in pain. With the blood of the criminal on her hand she stood and watched him for a moment as he twitched and grunted, before she smirked and turned away. Her eyes were still slightly aglow when she walked past her brothers and their mutual friend.

"Serenity," Sesshomaru called, causing her to stop at the end of the sidewalk, but not face them.

She had done it again. She had become the monster that she was so desperately trying not to be. She knew the time had come for her to explain everything, because there was no more hiding the truth.

"Meet me back at the apartment, and I will explain," she said and then turned to face them her vampire features still showing, "only this time, I won't skimp on the details."


End file.
